Dangerous
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Her father described him as dangerous, but why should that bother Jane? She's never been one to veer from danger before. JatD OneShot.


_***Edit* Just changed the last line. I don't think it makes much of a difference, though, lol.**_

**So, this idea just randomly popped into my head while I was taking a shower yesterday, lol. Once I got in front of a computer screen, I started writing it out [despite the fact that I have several other JatD fanfic's put on hold]. So, if it seems like it's not very well thought out, that's because it's not. On that note, I warn you that this story is pretty lame. You may read on, if you want, though. Also, if you've read the summary, you'll see I didn't do a very good job linking it to the story. :/  
**

**Sadly, I do not own Jane and the Dragon.**

* * *

_Dangerous._ That is how my father had described him. "That boy is dangerous." You might very well wonder why, out of all people, I came to my father for boy advice. Well…

Though Pepper seemed like the logical choice for such a discussion [everyone in the castle could tell things between her and Rake were going along just lovely], I quickly changed my mind about talking with her. For, although Pepper is sweet and an excellent listener, she was also a major gossip. I had to give her credit though, for one who spends half their life in the kitchens, to manage to keep such a roll.

My mother, one a normal growing girl often goes to for advice, was out of the picture, as well. Because she was just a big a gossip as Pepper. She does not mean to be; neither of them does. But when one goes to you for help and you cannot think of what to do, the first idea that pops in your head is to ask around. But my mother is not great when it comes to disguising names and information.

Dragon, my best friend, often helped me with smaller and simpler problems. But a problem like this could not come near Dragon. He was a great friend, and although half his fixers ended with, "And then I would scorch their hair on fire", Dragon was terrible at keeping secrets. And this was something I barely wanted myself to know, let alone the rest of the castle [and a few dozen cows].

Jester, on the other hand, was a total opposite to all my other suggested problem fixers. But, only in this circumstance, I had to keep my problem to myself. I knew he would be able to solve it in a heartbeat, or at least tell a clever limerick to get my mind off it; but this is not something Jester wanted to hear. I have known for some time that Jester has had a secret crush on me, and I hated ever getting on the subject of anything revolving around love or us [in that matter]. If Jester found out about my crush on _him_, I know he would get upset. It was not the first time he had to hear it.

Sir Theodore and Sir Ivan were out of the question. I was not close enough to either of them to discuss boys. And I was much too embarrassed to talk of such things to Smithy or Rake. I would not dare bother the King or Queen of such problems, especially personal ones, such as this.

Princess Lavinia would be easy to talk to, and I could always count on her to keep a secret [though she has been known to spill out secrets, accidentally, from time to time], but she would not understand what I am going through. I barely understood what was going on myself.

So, I settled on my father. I never really bothered my father with anything unless it was really important, because he is always so very busy. But he was the logical choice, because I knew he would understand [I mean, he was young once, right?] and he would not breath a word to anyone. He barely speaks to himself, let alone anyone else in the castle.

"Father?" I said, my voice a little croaky.

He mumbled something. At first, I thought he did not hear me, and figured that would be a good time to escape and forget the whole thing. But just when I turned towards the exit, my father's voice spoke up. "Yes, Jane?"

I faced him again, but his back was still towards me. I cleared my throat. "Father, I had a question…about Gunther?"

He was mumbling again. I noticed he was counting. But as soon as _his_ name left my tongue, my father stopped everything. He still did not look at me. "You best keep away from him, Jane." He said, simply, pretending to concentrate on his work. "Except in the practice yards, that is." He gave a slight chuckle, imagining me pinning Gunther to the ground in a round of Staves, no doubt. Something I also used to often enjoy doing.

His laugh was cut abruptly. "Do not bother wondering such things about you and him, Jane." My father said again, just about reading my mind. "That boy is dangerous." And with that, the conversation was over.

So there I was, sitting in my room, running the conversation through my mind, over and over again. _That boy is dangerous._ The sentence rolled on my tongue like a ripe grape from Rake's garden. Though, when I tried to bring it to my front teeth and press down on it, it would just roll away.

What could my father have meant? _Dangerous. _Since when am I one to care about danger? I chose swords and armor over needles and thread. I chose bows and arrows over lace and gowns. I had chosen the exciting life of a knight over the boring life of a lady-in-waiting.

I loved danger. I lived for danger. I longed for danger. Just stepping out of the castle was a danger. Picking up a sword could be considered dangerous, depending on who you are, that is. And every time I climbed onto Dragon's back to take a flight across the sky, I was head to head with danger.

I could still hardly believe Gunther had anything on such things as those, but perhaps my father had meant a different kind of danger. I was only certain of the one, but not knowing what the other one was just made it mysterious. And if there was something I loved more than danger, it was mystery.

I heard a grunt from outside my window. I hopped off my bed and peeked out. Below, Gunther was swinging his practice sword at the dummy with a mace for an arm. I stood there for a moment, watching him, curiously.

At one moment, Gunther had taken his eyes off his pretend enemy and laid them upon me. But I was much too quick for him and hid behind a wall, catching my breath.

When I looked back, he was fighting the dummy again. _That boy is dangerous._ The warning echoed through my mind. But it was those words, those four simple words, which made me want him even more.

_  
_If Gunther was dangerous, then I suppose I was, too.

* * *

**-_- Don't say I didn't warn you, lol. Comments are love.**


End file.
